Baroness Lili
Baroness Lili von Schlichter is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, The Flight of the Valkyrie. She was played by Louise Troy. Baroness Lili first appears as she exits from the back of Oscar Schnitzer's truck after it has stopped in front of the camp's dog kennel. She then goes through the kennel's gate where she is met by LeBeau. LeBeau then escorts her to the doghouse that is placed over the doghouse tunnel entrance. After he tells the dog that is inside it to leave, he lifts up the doghouse, revealing the entrance and then helps her into the tunnel. At the bottom of the ladder she is meet by Colonel Hogan. After being greeted by him, and after hearing him tell LeBeau to go back up, to make sure the coast is clear, she thanks Hogan for helping her at such short notice. She then proceeds to apology for the trouble she is going to be causing his organization as the Gestapo is looking for her as a traitor and she believes that they will eventually find her. Hogan tries to convince her, who asks him to just call her Lili since that part of her life is now over, that everything will be alright, in spite of her pessimism, as they plan to get her out by plane, when he is told by LeBeau that Kommandant Klink wants to see him. After leaving her in LeBeau's hand, he goes up to see what Klink wants. Lili is then mentioned during Klink's conversation with Hogan, as he considers her disappearance as one of the weird occurances that have been lately happening around the camp since Hogan's arrival. Hogan then mentions her in his hypothetical question to Colonel Crittendon, the person who is now the camp's senior prisoner thanks to Klink, about what he would do if they had someone in camp who had information on the German High Command. When Crittendon tells him that he would inform Klink, he decides to not tell Crittendon about her. She next appears when Hogan is showing her around the prisoner's factory where some of the prisoners are presently putting back together an American plane. She is then introduced to its pilot, Lieutenant Harris, who the prisoners have earlier saved after he has been shot down near the camp. She is then told by Hogan that they plan to finish putting the plane together so that Harris would then use it to fly her out of Germany. Hogan's idea surprises Lili, as she wonders if it would actually work. A short time after that, LeBeau and Kinch hears some nearby digging. She asks Hogan if he thought that they have been discovered, but is a bit surprised by his answer that it might be one of theirs. This is soon answered when she and the others see Crittendon's head appearing from within a now broken wall. She then sees Hogan drop a wrench on top of Crittendon's head, knocking the British officer out. She is next mentioned when Crittendon by Newkirk, his head being bandaged, says that he thought he has seen a woman moments before he was knocked out. Hogan explains to him that she probably represent him not seeing a woman for several months, since he has been a prisoner for a while. Crittendon accepts Hogan's suggestion. Lili next appears as she is being brought into Hogan's former office by Sergeant Schultz, who tells Hogan that he has found her outside the barracks before demanding that he sends her back to where she has originally come from. After Schultz leaves, she apologizes for being outside, but then she explains why: before her arrival in Schnitzer's truck, the Gestapo has placed her within an underground cell and because of it she couldn't stay too long inside the tunnel and needed some fresh air. Hogan accepts her apology before informing her she is lucky that Schultz has been the one to find her. She then begins to leave, but quickly comes back when Crittendon enters the office, soon placing Hogan's hat over her head to help disguise herself. Hogan tells Crittendon that she is one of the men before she overhears Crittendon announcement that he is able to convince Klink to give them a tent so that the prisoner's Orchestra would have a place to practice which would help Hogan's plan to help Lili escape the camp, although he makes Crittendon think it is to help him with his escape plan. Crittendon then looks at Lili again, soon seeing that he is really a she and a German civilian as well. He tells Hogan that he would have to report her to Klink, but Lili intervenes, telling him that she is now considered a traitor and is on their side, but if Crittedon does tell Klink that she is there she would accept the consequences. After hearing her out, Crittendon says that he would give her 24 hours to leave before telling Klink about her, to the relief of both Lili and Hogan. Lili would then appear inside the afformentioned tent, as Hogan's men are putting the finishing touches to Lieutenant Harris' airplane, while she waits to leave with Harris. She then sees Schultz enter the tent, before he discovers that the music that he has been enjoying is actually coming from a Victrola, while he sees inside the tent an airplane, an American pilot, Lili, Kinch, LeBeau and Hogan. She then watches Schultz complain to Hogan, before see hears him remind Schultz that Crittendon is presently the one in charge of the prisoners. Lili is then seen getting ready to enter the plane, when she gives Hogan a kiss on the lips in thanks. Lili's final appearance is when she is exiting the tent inside Harris' plane, before the American pilot lifts his plane up into the air, and then makes a turn before heading for England. Category:AlliesCategory:GermansCategory:Guest Stars